STRANGE REACTIONS
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: raimundo likes a girl he met online but how will kimiko take it?


**STRANGE REACTIONS**

**BY: - CASEI LA TOUCHE**

_This is a RaiKim inspired story. There are some moments in it that are very touching to Xiaolin Showdown fans. Even if you don't know the show, enjoy! The words underlined are the thoughts in there mind_

"Ha Ha!" a voice echoed through the temple, being heard by only one person. The Japanese, hot tempered Kimiko. Being curious, she tiptoed to the source of the noise, but what she saw brought a smile to her face. It was the Dragon of Wind

"Did you hear a good joke Rai?" she smirked.

"Nah, just a girl on my Door 4 account. She sent me a pic of a funny monkey."

Trying not to be jealous of the girl, Kimiko takes a look at this 'Door 4 person'.

"She looks…N-Nice, I guess."

"Nice? Just nice? We're soul mates!"

The Brazilian boy answered back with pride. The words hit the Dragon of Fire like a train going 10,000 m/hr! Trying not to show her mortification, Kimiko continued to find out about the girl.

"So, what's her name?"

"Chandra Ramoutar. She kinda reminds me of Shakira."

_Uh no! I'm way nicer. And she doesn't look like Shakira, she looks like her dog! _

With that, Rai tried to do a belly dance from her new music video 'Hips don't lie' but it looked like a mess.

"Eww! You look like a sick dog with the shivers!"

Trying to block her face from the act, she screwed up her face like an old lady.

"Like you can do better?"

He snapped back with a lot of 'tude'. But the Japanese girl could tell he wanted a competition. _And that's what I'll give him!_ She said in her trade of mind as the Dragon of Fire gave her best Shakira impression.

Looking in the corners of her eyes, she saw something strange. Something different. Eyes that were full of lust and compassion. It was a side of Raimundo she had never seen in her life but deep down inside, she knew she liked it.

"Rai , are you OK?"

The Xiaolin Apprentice asked as she watched her fellow monk, still in a trance after her performance.

"Huh? Oh s-sorry. I was just thinking of something. You were saying?"

Feeling a bit shrugged off she continued.

"Did I look like Shakira?"

"Well… you did, but I'm sure Chandra can do it better!"

"You shittin idiot!"

_Wait, did I just say that? _

Kimiko stormed out of his room leaving a trail of smoke for every step she took and slammed the door behind her with a loud BAM!

"What the hell did I do?"

Rai said in amazement to her actions but curious at the same time.

"I gotta see what gives!"

Even as he put the reason for the outburst together he got lost in a trade of thought.

_It's because of that attitude I like Kim so much. No wonder her element is Fire!_

END OF PART 1

PART 2

Finally reaching her room, Kimiko replayed the past minutes.

_You shittin idiot? Slamming the door? What the hell was I thinking!_

The confused monk was distracted by a knocking on the door. Thinking it was another Apprentice, she opened it. Only to see two glistening green eyes piercing into hers like a knife in an apple. His fit body leaning on the door frame just made her melt inside.

_O.M.G, he is so dam HOT!!! Since when was he like this? F.Y.I all the time DUH!_

"Kim, what's up? Why are you freakin out?"

"Rai , butt out OK!"

"Wait. Are you jealous? Is Kimiko Tohomiko actually jealous? Well it won't be a shocker. Being so darn sexy an all."

"Just forget it OK Raimundo! Go back to your Chan-dra!

_That just sounded obvious!_

"It doesn't matter what you say Fire girl, I know your jealous."

"And how's that Wind boy?"

"Because when you're jealous you make a weird face. And that's when I…"

_Should I really tell her?_

"When what! Spit it out!"

Suddenly, the Dragon of Wind was pulling Kimiko closer to him as if he was going to tell her a secret. As he lifted her chin to his face so there eyes could connect he uttered the end of the sentence.

"When I realized I liked you."

And without warning Rai pulled her towards him and for a few minutes the monks were kissing as if life depended on it.

_His hair feels so nice, his lips feel so nice! Everything is just nice!_

It took the power of her P.D.A's vibration to break the spell of their bond, but they both knew what just happened.

"Raimundo. Did you just say you like me? Did you just kiss me?

_O.M.G he likes me! O.M.G he kissed me !_

But before the stunned Japanese girl got an answer, Rai just put a finger on her lips and whispered something to her and left the room with a wink. The words froze her to the floor like someone nailed her to it.

"Let's just say Chandra is out of the picture."

END OF PART 2

_THE END_


End file.
